Library of Chaos
by Ysavvryl
Summary: Some would say that living as a non-combatant in Castlevania is a foolish notion, but he sees it as his ideal life; a story about the Librarian of SotN.


**Library of Chaos**

In the city of Rome, an old man with a large beard walked out of a store and headed down the street. This would not have been remarkable except that he had not been in the store at all. But it was the middle of the day and people were bustling about getting shopping and other chores done. As a result, no one thought it was strange. His red coat was like that of the Church officials, so people left him alone. He had to be a respectable elder, right?

He headed for a house down the street and searched for the lady of the house. "Pardon me, but I heard from a friend that you were selling some books from your family's collection. Is that offer still open?"

"Yes, if you have the money for them," she said. "My husband keeps collecting books he already has copies of. It's ridiculous since the variations aren't that worthy of investment."

The old man nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "Right, I've been looking for copies of books I don't have. May I look through his duplicates?"

"This way." She brought him into a private library where books were scattered around in piles and on shelves. "I've been sorting through here trying to get this room clean. The ones I can sell are on that shelf."

"Good," he said, pulling what seemed like a rosary from under his coat. But it had an unusual pattern to its beads, not a sacred symbol. "Why don't you go ahead with your sorting and cleaning? I'll know what I'm looking for."

"I'll be here," the lady said, sounding half-asleep as she went to check another shelf.

With her no longer trouble, the old man took a strange book out of his coat; its bindings seemed to be made with black scales and whiskers. Gold lettering named it 'Records of Books Not in Castlevania'. The old man, actually the librarian of Castlevania, traced over a symbol on the book's cover. "Let me know which books here are in these records." He then opened it up to the first listing page, a couple dozen pages into the book.

There were seventeen books on the list there. The librarian searched the shelf for those seventeen, setting them aside when he found them. In most cases, the books in the library simply arrived there. Mortals would lose track of books and other items, which could slip into Castlevania's grasp when such things were fully forgotten. Or the lesser demons or monsters would steal things and bring them to the castle. However, that was so haphazard to rely on. The library of Castlevania should be the greatest in the world! For that, the librarian occasionally made these trips out to buy books.

He found all but one of the books on the list. Frowning, he went over to the lady. "Excuse me, but you should have a copy of Tabitha's Social Notes, since, presumably, you're Lady Tabitha."

"Oh? Yes, but…" she went over to another shelf, picking out a plain-looking book. "It's just something I wrote about being a proper lady in society without becoming a doormat. I gave a few copies to my daughters, nieces, and friends, but it shouldn't be of much interest to you."

"Do you have extra copies here?" the librarian asked.

"Yes, I have two books," she said. Even with the enchantment, she was reluctant.

It probably wouldn't be interesting to read. Maybe good for a laugh depending on what she recommended. Still, it was a book that wasn't in the castle and had so few copies that it might not wander into their possession. "I was planning on paying in jewels," he said, trying to coax her into it, by pulling out his pouch. "See, I have plenty of stones and you'll get a better price out of them than just the books. I can throw in an extra onyx for that one."

The onyxes might not be the most attractive to most ladies, but he had acquired a number of them recently. "You're paying in jewels?" she asked slowly, her mind trying to work under the compulsion.

Taking out a garnet, he said, "Yes. I'm afraid that I'm not of this land, so we'll have to barter."

She took the garnet and looked it over. When alert, she might be more critical of the stones even though they interested her. "Ah… well then, if you insist." She passed over the copy she was holding.

That was all of them. "Thank you, this means a lot to me," he said, smiling. He passed over a few other stones, including an extra onyx, and then tucked the books away in his coat. Inventory magic meant that he could carry all these books without breaking a sweat even at his apparent age.

Leaving the house, he headed back for the store he had emerged from. When he touched a card talisman to the frame of the door, it took him back to the library of Castlevania as he passed through the frame. Technically, he could just rip the library card anywhere to instantly come back home. But mortals tended to get disturbed at the sight of people disappearing in thin air. The act with the door of a busy store was just a cover.

"Well this has been a good bartering trip," he said to himself as he put a hand on the doorframe to his office. This was necessary, to keep the library stable when Castlevania had crumbled in the world. This castle had yet to be truly destroyed. It simply shed its physical structure whenever its master willed it. While mortals hoped that the curse that hung over their lives was over, Castlevania lurked in the shadows, waiting to rule over another generation. But without a physical form, the areas of the castle became unstable and prone to change at the slightest provocation.

But he was the castle's Master Librarian. As long as he was here, the library could maintain its identity and contents, as well as his own life. It also meant that if he got sick, the library would get badly disorganized. Thankfully, that had only happened once so far. It did make him wonder what might happen to the whole castle if something similar happened to Dracula. He was a vampire, so that shouldn't be a problem. Perhaps that was for the best. Castlevania in disarray would be an enormous headache for everyone inside.

While he was sorting out where the books would go, an imp came with a message: he was being summoned by Dracula. The librarian set the unsorted books on his desk; they should stay there. He then fetched his map of the castle. As it was enchanted to be a full map, it changed continually to match what Castlevania currently was. He used it with his card talisman to transport around when he needed to leave. He knew some magic, but that wasn't enough to carry him through traversing most areas of the castle. Since Dracula had only sent an imp, he was certain he could teleport to the throne room to respond.

The throne room was an area tied strongly to Dracula, so it was a place that rarely changed. Looking pensive, Dracula sat on his throne in spirit form. The librarian bowed to him. "Master, what is it you called me for?"

"Just record-keeping, as usual," Dracula said. "But first, I know the library was active. You must have run into my son. What did Alucard do there?"

He had been the one who'd bought a few things for the gems, mostly onyxes. The librarian wasn't supposed to sell things except to those Dracula approved of. However, those people rarely came to the library, and more rarely wanted to buy things there. He needed some money or gems to gather books, though. And having a good stock of gems felt satisfying; as long as customers were willing to sell gems to him, he was willing to sell other things to them.

"I did encounter him, but he mostly left me alone," the librarian said, feeling that a partial truth should satisfy him. "He was in a bad mood about something that I didn't hear about. Were there some strange things elsewhere in the castle?"

Dracula looked at him for a moment, then closed his eyes. "There usually is. I expected that he'd do that with you; you two always got along well. Never mind, this meeting is about Shaft and Olrox. Take notes." He waved his hand, bringing out a records book, ink pen, and ink bottle, all laid out on a desk that was now there.

That was a relief. He bowed, then sat at the desk and arranged things to his liking. Given what he had witnessed and heard during his life here, the librarian could easily write up a history of Castlevania and how it endured despite mankind's best efforts to be rid of it. But it would be the kind of thing that could never leave his library. If some mortal got hold of such a book, they might discover secrets that could undo everything. He could just imagine the kind of rage the master might go into if he heard about the idea. The librarian simply kept quiet about it, keeping the records as asked and then hiding those alongside his own writings. If someone didn't keep records, the castle itself would and then get careless about where it put its notes. It already made partial maps of its incarnations and left them where unwanted guests could find them.

Shaft appeared next, a faint figure with frayed edges. Speaking with an equally ragged voice, he said, "Lord Dracula, I apologize for this last failure. Your son was much stronger than expected."

Frowning at him, Dracula said, "That's not enough of an explanation for how you could fail me a third time. You did not fulfill my request for bringing you into power."

"That was more difficult than we first thought," Shaft said. "That soul wasn't easy to find; I'm not sure she could be brought back."

Dracula pounded a fist on his throne. "You said you could do it! And then you were no help against the Belmont."

"I was able to salvage the situation by taking control of him," Shaft said. The librarian had thought it was a clever plan, to put fate's chosen hero under the master's thumb. If it hadn't been for Alucard waking up when he did, they might have reigned over Europe unlike ever before.

"That doesn't excuse your failure to stop him the first time," Dracula said sharply. "And then you couldn't keep control over the Belmont when you said your scheme was perfect. It failed utterly as you were found out so easily."

"I don't know how that happened," the ghost said, starting to lose his composure. He shrank back a little.

"Librarian, can you explain?" Dracula asked.

Calling on a book of battle records, the librarian said, "Of course, master. According to these records," he mentally told the book to open up to data on a battle between Shaft controlling Richter against Alucard. "Alucard had an artifact called Holy Glasses which let him see past illusions, including beings hidden by dark powers. In that manner, he saw Shaft's control orb easily, able to break it without harming Richter."

"Where did he get glasses like that?" Shaft asked.

"That was…" the librarian shifted the pages to search for the item directory.

"It doesn't matter, since you lost even faster in the second battle," Dracula said.

After waiting a moment to make sure he wasn't interrupting, the librarian explained, "The Holy Glasses were acquired in the secret area below the clock room in the false castle. There is no explanation of how they got there, but items wander into the castle's hold all the time."

"That can't be true," Shaft said, getting some hope off that. "The castle wouldn't just let a blessed item stay inside it. It doesn't make sense."

"No, there are a number of blessed items recorded in the castle treasury books," the librarian said. "Including a holy sword that any vampire hunter outside the Belmont clan would love to have." When he'd first seen that weapon recorded in the books, he figured that it was the castle keeping it out of mortal hands. Most mortals, even vampire hunters, wouldn't be able to get that deep in.

"If that doesn't make sense to you, you don't know the castle well," Dracula said. "Then what about when you fought Alucard directly? You lasted no time at all."

"I wasn't expecting that kind of strength," he said.

Dracula pounded his fist again. "You mean that you were foolish and weak! You've failed me too many times; you will be banished to the Chaotic Realm!"

"No, please, I beg you!" But the shadows were already gathering. Shaft screamed as he was consumed by the castle. Now his soul was completely owned by it; he would have no will of his own.

The librarian quietly recorded what occurred. Being consumed completely by the castle was a terrible fate, and a looming danger to him should he displease Lord Dracula. But as long as he kept making himself useful and non-threatening, it shouldn't happen to him. He'd lost his name to the castle at some point, but that didn't matter anymore.

Not long after, a group of imps forcibly brought Olrox in the room. They were tiny creatures, but were capable of possessing the bodies of others for brief times. Although Olrox was a spirit as well, they managed as a group to overtake his will. He threw them off as he reached the middle of the room. "Pesky mongrels, I'll have you for a snack for that," he said as they flew out of reach.

"There is no time for idle threats in this place," Dracula warned him, getting the vampire ghost's attention. "And you should be glad I only sent imps after you this time."

"Here you are, you coward," Olrox said disrespectfully, approaching him. "You should have just sent a message, as I've been looking forward to meeting you."

The master narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing in my castle? You have sworn no oath of loyalty to me; you should not be inhabiting this place."

"You're the one who shouldn't be here," Olrox countered with. "You have fallen again and again, unable to make Castlevania's reign last. As proof of this, I was able to bend a central location of the castle to my will while you were trying to keep it in the physical realm. If you can't lead Chaos to rule the world, then I will."

Shaking his head, Dracula said, "You took control of a portion of an illusionary castle. That is no feat to boast of. If you want to prove your worth, you have to be able to match me." He then flung an arm out as he rose from his throne.

That initial action was no attack, though. It threw a shield over the librarian's desk. A battle, then? Good thing he still had the battle records on the table. The librarian opened up the book to where text and pictures were already filling in about the two opponents. There was always some younger vampire who attempted to steal possession of the castle from the master. At times, particularly greedy mortals had even tried. But the book that noted how one actually gained mastery over Castlevania was one of the hidden works. The librarian kept it under special lock and key.

Olrox backed off, readying his own magic. "Fool, why waste power on a weakling like that old mortal? Why is he even here?"

"Because he is loyal and does his work well," Dracula said, throwing fireballs before vanishing.

Snorting, Olrox muttered, "Predictable." He summoned out ghostly skulls, perhaps intent on tracking Dracula that way. Unfortunately, the skulls got confused and headed for the last place Dracula had been standing. The master was able to appear right behind Olrox and smash larger fireballs directly into his back.

Olrox was quite strong, even skillful. But Dracula was the most powerful vampire of all and he knew how to use his magic well. At the side, the librarian watched and felt thankful yet again that he hadn't been asked to prove his abilities in battle. He had bent a part of the castle, the real one, to his will just the same. But his aim was not for power through strength. His aim was for power through knowledge, something that didn't put his plans in conflict with those of the master.

It was a simple premise, one that the vampires dismissed repeatedly. Sometimes it made the librarian wonder why. With their abilities, they could become extremely knowledgeable and leverage that power to conquer nations. But no, they sought to prove their power through destructive means. Meanwhile, the librarian had collected an immense number of books with the help of Castlevania. It was the greatest library in the world, he was sure of that. Perhaps even greater now than the great wonder that had been the Library of Alexandria. And all that knowledge was available to him with a snap of his fingers, whenever he wanted it. That meant he possessed the most knowledge in the world, even treading into competition with the knowledge of angels and true demons.

And part of that knowledge was the wisdom to not give Dracula any reason to doubt his loyalty. "Excellent fighting, as to be expected of our master," he said once Olrox's soul had also been consumed by the castle.

"He was just another rash fool," Dracula said, going back to his throne.

"Are there any more records to make at this meeting?" the librarian asked, placing the quill back in the ink bottle. "I noticed that Galamoth was in the true castle, another who does not belong to it."

"No," he replied, slumping back down in the throne and looking off again. "Galamoth asked to come in properly; he's always shown respect. And Alucard defeated even him."

"Your son has grown immensely powerful," the librarian said, unable to resist testing the waters a little here.

Dracula closed his eyes, staying still for a moment. The librarian tided up the table, waiting to see if he'd be dismissed. Then Dracula said, "I want to ask you about something else, off the records."

Waving his hand over the records book, the librarian used a small amount of magic to dry the ink so that he could safely shut it. Once he had, he said, "Certainly, what is it, master?"

"Alucard did prove himself powerfully this time," he said, leaning to rest his head on a hand. "Yet he will not embrace the darkness and release his full potential. His mother was the same way in her later years, holding herself back when she could have kept growing. I know that, even before her end, they had both witnessed the ugly realities of the world. Why would neither of them agree that the best solution was making ourselves the most powerful beings in the world, so none could reign over us?"

That was a dangerous question to be asked. But the librarian was certain that his honest answer was fine. "I have no idea why people chose to follow that kind of morality when it leaves them open to being taken advantage of by everyone else in the world," he said. "I mean no ill against your family, but perhaps some people like feeling that they are better than everyone else for taking such a stance in life. I much rather stay out of society than try to be righteous." He then chuckled at himself. "I mean, for someone like myself, staying out of conflict is the much better choice."

Dracula nodded. "You at least recognize your weakness and find other ways to make yourself useful. And if that fool would mistake you for a mere mortal, he has no right trying to claim recognition as a master."

"Thank you, my lord," the librarian said, bowing his head.

Tapping his cheek, he then said, "That priest should have been able to bring Lisa back. If he couldn't, then perhaps she has been reborn. I can find her again and win her back to my side, without her remembering anything of the past."

"That may be," he said. "Do you want me to look that up?"

Dracula shook his head. "I'll do that myself. You're dismissed for now." He waved his hand to emphasize the point.

"At your assistance," the librarian said, gathering up his books and using his talisman to return to the library.

Dracula's wife might have been reborn by now. But the librarian had been doing some reading about reincarnation lately that made him question this. Some cultures believed that souls were reborn to continually improve themselves, until they reached a state of perfection. If Lisa had turned away from the darkness even as she was dying, she might continue to resist in a new life. She might dismiss Dracula's advances once she realized the darkness in his soul. What would happen to the master then? Or the castle itself?

Looking over the shelves of books surrounding him, the librarian wondered about something else. Would the castle be jealous if Dracula pursued the woman he loved again? He seemed to have a weakness for women who were curious about magic but would eventually turn away from the darkness. The librarian had read over some past records of Dracula's affairs and they always ended with the women declaring him evil and getting out of his life, to their own destruction. However, it wasn't destruction at his hands. It was destruction at the hands of others, which would enrage Dracula into hating the world passionately again. Perhaps the castle didn't want him to settle down happily with someone else and directed others to its own ends.

"For the sake of this library, I won't be disloyal to my true master," the librarian said. To reassure himself, or Castlevania?

But did that question matter when the statement was completely true?


End file.
